inheritancefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Eragon Schimmendoder
Eragon Schimmendoder 'was de hoofdpersoon in de Erfgoed Cyclus . Hij was de zoon van Brom en Selena. Nadat de draak Saphira voor hem uit haar ei was gekomen, werd Eragon de eerste nieuwe Drakenrijder sinds honderd jaar en werd vervolgens getraind door eerst Brom en later Oromis. Nadat hij een ontwikkeld zwaardvechter en magiër was geworden in een relatief korte tijd, moest de jonge Rijder de zaak van de Varden al snel verdedigen, waarmee hij zowel de taken van de Drakenrijders en zijn vaders plek als de belangrijkste vijand van Galbatorix erfde. Eragon was ook de veelvuldige reispartner van de Elfenprinses Arya, Dwergenkoning Orik en Vrouwe Nasuada. Ook was hij de halfbroer van Murtagh Morzanszoon en neef van Roran Stronghammer. Hij werd ook een Elfenvriend genoemd en hij was een volwaardig lid van de dwergenclan Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, wat hem tot aan meer rassen binden dan als wie dan ook ooit te voren. Na vele bloedige gevechten en veel hartzeer vielen de Varden en hun bondgenoten eindelijk Galbatorix aan in zijn woonplaats Urû'baen en daar bevocht Eragon zijn grootste vijand. Na Murtagh te hebben verslagen in een duel, streed Eragon vol tegen Galbatorix en overweldigde hem uiteindelijk door een bijzondere spreuk. Hierdoor voelde Galbatorix alle pijn, lijden en ellende die hij had veroorzaakt gedurende de afgelopen honderd jaar en pleegde hij uiteindelijk zelfmoord. Dit deed hij zo dat hij zijn paleis verwoestte en bijna Eragon en zijn kameraden vermoordde. Hierna was het Alagaësia en Eragon eindelijk toegestaan om in vrijheid te leven. Geschiedenis Vroege Leven Voor de geboorte van Eragon vluchtte Selena uit Morzan's kasteel om hem geboren te laten worden in Carvahall, omdat ze bang was dat Morzan hem zou verwonden in een van zijn dronken woedebuien. In Carvahall vroeg ze aan haar broer Garrow of ze bij hem mocht blijven tot het kind geboren zou worden, vijf maanden later. Garrow en Marian, zijn vrouw, wilden hem best opvoeden en Selena's enige voorwaarde was dat hij Eragon genoemd zou worden. Na de geboorte vertrok ze weer naar het kasteel, waar ze uiteindelijk stierf. De vondst van Saphira's ei miniatuur|links|Eragon vindt [[Saphira's ei.]] Eragon groeide op op zijn oom's boerderij in Carvahall tot hij bijna volwassen was. In begin van Boek 1 was hij op herten aan het het jagen in een nabijgelegen bos en bergketen, genaamd het Schild. De meeste dorpelingen durfde het Schild niet in te komen, uit angst voor de vele gevaren die hier volgens de verhalen waren, voornamelijk het verhaal dat de Koning zijn halve leger hier jaren geleden had verloren. Later bleek dat de Urgals hier verantwoordelijk voor waren. Ondanks de verhalen was Eragon nooit bang. Terwijl hij zijn prooi besloop, was er opeens een magische explosie recht voor hem terwijl hij net een gewond hert wilde neerschieten. Door de explosie mistte hij en vond hij een blauwe steen. Hij raapte het voorzichtig op en besloot dat hij het zou kunnen ruilen voor voedsel. Twee dagen later bereikte hij Carvahall en probeerde het te verkopen aan een slager, Sloan, die eerst dacht dat hij vlees kwam kopen. Sloan was geïnteresseerd in de steen, maar omdat Eragon niet wist hoeveel hij waard was, vertelde hij hem dat hij er drie kronen voor wilde geven, tenzij een kramer zijn waarde kon achterhalen. Hoewel het een heel onredelijk bod was—Eragon schatte het tien keer zoveel—kwamen de kramers slechts naar Carvahall in de winter en de lente, dus hij aanvaardde het aanbod van de slager. Maar na gehoord te hebben waar de steen vandaan kwam werd Sloan woest en zei dat hij nooit iets te maken wilde hebben met iets dat uit het Schild kwam. Het liep bijna op een gevecht uit. Katrina, de dochter van Sloan, hoorde de herrie en zocht hulp bij Horst, een smid. De slager zei tegen hem dat Eragon was binnengekomen, hem was beginnen lastigvallen en niet weg wilde toen het hem gevraagd werd, maar na het verhaal gehoord te hebben van Eragon nam Horst Sloan zelf voor zijn rekening en kocht met zijn eigen geld voedsel voor Eragon. Eragon bedankte Horst en zei dat hij bij hem zou komen werken in de lente om het geld terug te verdienen. Hij ging terug naar de boerderij van zijn oom en toonde Garrow de blauwe steen. Zijn oom legde uit waarom Sloan zo boos was geweest: zijn vrouw, Ismira, was een jaar voor Eragons geboorte verdronken in de Igualdawatervallen in het Schild. Kramers Negen dagen na Eragon terugkomst vestigde zich een hevige sneeuw storm over de vallei. Eragon maakte zich zorgen of de kramers dit jaar wel zouden komen. Acht dagen later vertelde zijn neef Roran dat de kramers nog niet waren gekomen. Wanhopig vond Eragon die nacht voetafdrukken op de weg, die de aankomst van de kramers bevestigden. Eragon, Roran en Garrow kwamen de volgende dag in Carvahall aan, waar de handelaars waren samengekomen met hun kramen, en toonden de steen aan een kramer genaamd Merlock. Na het onderzocht te hebben zei hij dat hij, net als Eragon, zijn waarde niet kende, en dat wie het ook gemaakt had werktuigen had gebruikt die hij nooit eerder gezien had—of magie. Eragon en Garrow waren ook geschokt te horen dat het hol was. Eragon vroeg nogmaals wat het waard was. Merlock kon het niet vertellen, maar hij wist dat andere mensen buiten Carvahall er veel voor zouden betalen. Ook vertelde hij hen van het nieuws dat de Urgals bevolkte gebieden doorkruisten. Hele dorpen waren gedwongen geweest te verhuizen omdat Urgals hun akkers hadden vernietigd. En wat nog onheilspellender was waren de meldingen van de verschijning van een Schim.Eragon wist dat overal waar een Schim was, rivieren van bloed stroomde. Later, in de Zeven Schoven, bespraken twee kramers het "goede" van het Rijk. Anderen begonnen hen gelijk te geven, maar de twee kramers hadden geen antwoord op Eragons vraag naar bewijs, behalve dat het een kwestie van "gezond verstand" was. Dit veroorzaakte een oproer in de taveerne. Het ei komt uit Eragon hield de steen voor zichzelf, and was geschokt toen het uitbroedde tot een draak. Hij raakte haar aan met zijn handpalm, wat hem de gedwëy ignasia bezorgde, het kenteken van een Drakenrijder. Aangezien elke verwijzing naar de tijd van de Drakenrijders verboden was in het Rijk bracht Eragon de draak in het geheim groot, verscheurd tussen de vreugde met zijn nieuwe kameraad en zijn vrees voor wat zou gebeuren als het Rijk ontdekte wat hij had verborgen gehouden. Hij besloot haar te houden en bouwde een huis voor haar, hoog in de takken van een boom. Na Brom, de verhalenverteller van het dorp, geraadpleegd te hebben, onder andere om een goede naam voor een draak te vinden (zonder hem over zijn draak te vertellen), noemde hij haar Saphira, omdat ze blauw was. Een tijdje lukte het hem haar verborgen te houden, maar toen Saphira en haar eetlust bleven groeien besefte hij dat hij haar bestaan niet veel langer geheim zou kunnen houden. Alles ging goed tot twee onheilspellende, machtige wezens met een kap, de Ra'zac, naar Carvahall kwamen om het drakenei te zoeken. Even nadat hij gewaarschuwd was over de vreemdelingen redde Brom Eragon van hen. Hij bevestigde ook dat Eragon inderdaad een Rijder was (wat Eragon op dat moment niet wist) na Eragons pols om te draaien, waardoor de gedwëy ignasia zichtbaar werd. Saphira, die nu haar gedachten geestelijk kon communiceren, dwong Eragon met haar te vluchten, terwijl de Ra'zac Eragon's boerderij vernietigden en Garrow dodelijk verwondden. Toen Eragon voor het eerst op Saphira reed liep hij verschrikkelijke verwondingen op van haar schubben, die zijn benen zo schraapten dat het zijn huid openreet, waardoor hij vreselijk bloedde. Drakenrijder Zoektocht naar Wraak rechts|miniatuur|[[Brom geeft Zar'roc aan Eragon.]] Eragon, Saphira en de geheimzinnige verhalenverteller Brom besloten jacht te maken op de Ra'zac en Garrow te wreken. Tijdens hun reis leerde Brom Eragon de kunst van het zwaardvechten en meer over de geschiedenis van de Drakenrijders. Brom gaf hem het rode Rijder's zwaard Zar'roc (dat betekent Ellende in de Oude Taal). Dit zwaard was eerst eigendom van Morzan, een dienaar van koning Galbatorix. Tot zijn verassing kwam Eragon te weten dat hij vernoemd was naar de aller eerste Drakenrijder. Terwijl ze rond de Utgard trokken, naar Yazuac, gebruikte Brom magie om een vuur aan te steken, terwijl hij deed alsof hij Brisingr vloekte. Toen hij later Brom en zichzelf probeerde te verdedigen in een hinderlaag van de Urgals in Yazuac, ontdekte hij dat hij in staat was magie te gebruiken door de "vloek" te herhalen. Door het gebruik van deze spreuk verloor hij te veel energie en stierf hij bijna van uitputting. Door Brom hierover te ondervragen leerde hij dat alle Drakenrijders magische vermogens bezaten, en Brom nam vervolgens de taak op zich om Eragon te instrueren in het juiste gebruik van de gave. Tijdens zijn reizen kreeg Eragon meerdere keren een droom van een mooie vrouw in een gevangenis. Na een poosje verloren ze het spoor van de Ra'zac, maar konden de zendingen van de kostbare Seithr olie, de vloeistof die gebruikt werd door de Ra'zac voor de onheelbare wonden op Garrow, volgen naar de havenstad Teirm. Met de hulp van Brom's goede vriend Jeod gebruikten ze de jaarboeken in de archieven om erachter te komen dat de Ra'zac in Helgrind gevestigd waren. Tijdens hun verblijf in Teirm leerde Eragon lezen en schrijven - vaardigheden die Garrow onnodig had beschouwd - en ook schouwen. Hij luisterde via magie een gesprek tussen Brom en Jeod af. Tot zijn verassing kwam hij te weten dat ze allebei lid waren van de Varden, een rebellenbeweging die het bewind van Koning Galbatorix tegenwerkte. miniatuur|links|Eragon met [[Zar'roc.]] Hij bezocht de winkel van Angela, een kruidenvrouw en een heks. Daar ontmoette hij een intelligente en mysterieuze weerkat, Solembum, die Angele vergezelde. Angela voorspelde hem zijn lot en onthulde dat hij een lang leven zou hebben, dat de grote machten van het land zouden strijden om hem voor zich te winnen, dat hij verliefd zou worden op een vrouw van edele afkomst, dat hij Alagaësia voorgoed zou verlaten, dat een goede vriend van hem snel zou sterven en dat iemand van zijn eigen familie hem zou verraden. Daarna vertelde Solembum hem in geheimzinnige woorden dat als hij een wapen nodig had, hij moest kijken onder de wortels van de Menoaboom; en dat hij naar de Rots van Kuthian moest gaan en zijn naam moest zeggen om de Kluis der Zielen te openen wanneer zijn macht ontoereikend was. Onderweg naar de Helgrind zag Eragon in een droom de beeldschone jonge vrouw weer. Buiten de Helgrind werden Eragon en zijn metgezellen in een hinderlaag gelokt door de Ra'zac. Ze werden gered door een mysterieuze man genaamd Murtagh, maar niet voordat een dolk van de Ra'zac Brom dodelijk verwondde. Hij stierf kort daarna, na Eragon onthuld te hebben dat hij ooit een Rijder was geweest, en dat zijn gedode draak ook Saphira heette. Brom werd begraven en Saphira gebruikte haar magie om de tombe in diamant te veranderen. Brom vertelde hem ook zeven woorden die hij nog moest leren. Eragon en Saphira besloten om samen met Murtagh de verborgen Varden te zoeken. Ze trokken naar Gil'ead, in de hoop daar een contactpersoon te vinden die hen naar de Varden kon leiden. In Gil'ead namen Urgals onder bevel van Durza Eragon gevangen en sloten hem op in dezelfde gevangenis waar de vrouw, die tot zijn schok een elf bleek te zijn, gevangen werd gehouden. Murtagh en Saphira ondernamen een gedurfde reddingsoperatie, maar kwamen Eragon tegen toen die al uit zijn cel was ontsnapt met magie. Eragon, Saphira en Murtagh namen het op tegen Durza. Het gevecht eindigde toen Murtagh Durza een pijl in het hoofd schoot, waardoor de schim tijdelijk geen lichaam meer had. Eragon stond erop ook de elf te redden. Ze bleef bewusteloos gedurende hun reis naar de Beorbergen. Nadat ze de Beorbergen hadden bereikt begon Eragon zich zorgen te maken en reikte met zijn geest naar haar uit, waardoor hij in staat was met haar te communiceren. Ze vertelde hem dat ze Arya heette en gaf hem de locatie van de Varden. Ze zei ook dat ze de Varden moesten bereiken als ze het wilde overleven, want ze was in haar gevangenis vergiftigd en zou sterven als ze niet binnen drie dagen genezen zou worden. Reis naar de Varden miniatuur|150px|[[Saphira, Eragons blauwe draak.]] Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, en Arya trokken snel door de Hadarac Woestijn om op tijd Farthen Dûr , de holle berg van de Dwergen die de Varden onderdak verleende, te bereiken. Onderweg werden ze achtervolgd door een klein leger van elite-Urgals, de Kull. Voordat ze Farthen Dûr bereikten onthulde Murtagh, die al de hele tijd afkerig was geweest om naar de Varden te gaan, dat hij de zoon van Morzan was, de eerste en de laatste Meinedige. De Kull dwongen het groepje de plaats waar ze rustten te ontvluchten, en Farthen Dûr opende om hen binnen te laten.Twee krachtige tweeling tovenaars verkenden Eragon's gedachten om zijn intenties te achterhalen. Ze drukten harder dan anders en daarom greep Orik in. Ajihad, de leider van de Varden, nam Murtagh gevangen toen hij eenmaal wist wie hij was en omdat hij weigerde zich te laten controleren door de Tweeling. Er werd voor Arya gezorgd en Eragon en Saphira werden verwelkomd in Tronjheim, de dwergenhoofdstad van Farthen Dûr. Eragon werd voorgesteld aan Hrothgar, de Koning van de Dwergen. Hij kwam ook Angela en Solembum tegen. Ajihad wilde Eragon naar Ellesméra zenden om zijn opleiding te voltooien; daarom onderzocht de Tweeling zijn magische vermogens. De Tweeling was wreed tegen Eragon en trachtte hem te gebruiken om meer kennis van de Oude Taal te vergaren. Een volledig genezen Arya kwam echter tussenbeide, en onderzocht Eragon zelf, ook in een zwaard gevecht. Hoewel hij duidelijk verslagen werd slaagde hij in de ogen van Arya de test. De Varden respecteerden Eragon. Kort nadat hij in Tronjheim aankwam werd hij benaderd door een oude vrouw en een ouderloos kind, Elva, die onder de hoede van de vrouw was. De vrouw vroeg Eragon Elva te zegenen, wat hij natuurlijk deed, door gebruik te maken van de Oude Taal: ''Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr. Hij dacht dat dit "Moge geluk en voorspoed uw deel zijn en moge tegenspoed u bespaard blijven" betekende, maar Eragon wist niet dat hij zei dat ze een "schild" mocht zijn voor tegenspoed, hij dacht dat hij "beschermd" tegen tegenspoed had gezegd. Saphira gaf het kind haar eigen speciale gift: een zilveren ster, gelijkaardig aan Eragons gedwey ignasia, op haar voorhoofd. Saphira vertelde Eragon dat het kind een voorname toekomst zou hebben. Niet lang daarna dreigde er oorlog. Ajihad informeerde Saphira en Eragon over een onderschepte boodschap, dat onthulde dat een legioen Urgals en Kull naar de Varden marcheerden door de tunnels onder de bergketen. Eragon en Saphira kregen een volledige wapenrusting. Hij was ook blij om te zien dat Murtagh mocht meevechten in de strijd en zich zo kon bewijzen tegenover de Varden. In de strijd die volgde ging Eragon de confrontatie weer aan met de bedreigende Durza. Eragon kon niet tegen de Schim op. Op een gegeven moment sneed Durza Eragon's rug open en sprak een onhoorbare vloek uit over de wond. Dankzij Arya en Saphira die de Isidar Mithrim braken, werd Durza lang genoeg afgeleid zodat Eragon hem door zijn hart te steken, waardoor Durza stierf. Door Durza's val brak de greep van de Schim over de geest van de Urgals, waardoor de overgeblevenen vluchtten of onder elkaar begonnen te vechten. Eragon verloor het bewustzijn en werd verzorgd door de genezers; hij werd beschermd door de geestelijke aanwezigheid van de Wijze der Smarten/De Gebrekkige zonder Gebrek, in de Oude Taal 'Togira Ikonoka', die hem opdroeg Arya te volgen naar Ellesméra, de hoofdstad van de Elfen, om zijn opleiding te voltooien. Noordwaarts naar Ellesméra Na het gevecht werd Ajihad overvallen door een groep Urgals, waarna hij stierf. Eragon en Arya waren de enigen die zijn laatste woorden hoorden. De Tweeling verraadden de Varden, zat achter de overval, en nam Murtagh mee naar het Rijk. Ajihad's dochter, Nasuada, volgde hem na zijn dood op als leider van de Varden. Eragon informeerde Nasuada over Ajihad's laatste woorden. Na met Saphira over Nasuada te overleggen, besloot hij Nasuada's vazal te worden. Nasuada accepteerde deze belofte van trouw en beval hem later naar Ellesméra af te reizen om zijn training te voltooien bij de elven. Toen hij op een dag aan het ontspannen was, werd Eragon gegroet door Trianna, die probeerde hem te verleiden en hem vroeg Du Vrangr Gata te leiden. Ondanks dat Eragon in beslag wed genomen door haar uiterlijk en charmes, accepteerde Spahira Trianna niet en ze schrok haar af. Hoewel Eragon hier boos om was, zei Spahira slechts dat dat ze wilde dat Eragon bij iemand was die om hem hem gaf vanwege zijn persoon, en niet alleen vanwege zijn Rijderschap. Eragon besloot de Wijze der Smarten op te zoeken en reisde noordwaarts door oost Alagaësia naar Ellesméra met Orik, Arya en een kleine groep van dwergen krijgers. Voordat ze weg gingen, had Orik een geschenk van Hrothgar: de koning bood aan om Eragon te adopteren in zijn eigen clan, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Eragon accepteerde, en Orik hielp hem het ritueel te voltooien om een volwaardig clanlid te worden. Dit was de eerste keer in de geschiedenis dat een mens toetrad tot een dwergen familie. Na zijn aankomst in Ellesméra, ontmoette Eragon de Elven koningin Islanzadí en de witte raaf Blagden, die raadsels spuitte over Eragon's verleden en toekomst. Eragon werd verrast met de wetenschap dat Arya Islanzadí's dochter was, en daardoor de enige erfgenaam van de troon. De Training van een Rijder Eragon's training begon de dag daarna. Zijn leermeester was een oude Rijder, Oromis, een elf, die door de Meinedigen werd gevangen en verminkt, maar kon later ontsnappen en terugkeren naar Ellesméra. Oromis was gebonden aan een gouden draak genaamd Glaedr. Eragon's lessen met Oromis waren eerst erg frustrerend, maar hij leerde geleidelijk aan wat de omvang van zijn verantwoordelijkheden waren. Bovendien leerde hij andere dingen zoals geschiedenis, kunst en politiek. Zijn kennis van magie en de Oude Taal nam ook enorm toe. Hij leerde echter van Oromis dat hij Elva had vervloekt in plaats van gezegend door een vergissing in zijn verwoording (hij had per ongeluk gezegd "moge je een schild tegen ongeluk zijn", waarmee hij haar doemde tot voortdurig lijden door de pijn van anderen). Hij besloot de vloek te verwijderen, hoewel zo'n handeling erg lastig zou kunnen zijn. Eragon's training focuste ook op zijn vechtkunst. Hij ontwikkelde een sterke rivaliteit met een genaamd Vanir, en hun wederzijdse haat kwam tot een hoogtepunt tijdens een van hun spar sessies. Eragon werd meerdere keren verslagen, terwijl hij vaak aan pijnaanvallen leed door het litteken op zijn rug, wat Durza had achtergelaten. Tijdens zijn lessen met magie en het uitstrekken van zijn bewustzijn, evolueerde zijn perceptie van leven en werd hij een vegetariër, net als de Elven. Eragon schreef een gedicht om voor te lezen bij de Viering van de Bloedeed, een traditionele, Elfse ceremonie die elke honderd jaar plaats vindt om het verbond van de Elven en Draken te herdenken. Tijdens de festiviteiten werd Eragon, als een gift van het Drakenras, compleet genezen van elke wond en litteken. Hij werd ook fysiek getransformeerd, waardoor hij de trekken en vaardigheden van een Elf kreeg. Pas na deze transformatie kon hij Vanir verslaan. Door zijn nieuwe krachten kon Eragon veel krachtigere magie gebruiken. Zijn zichtsvermogen, kracht en snelheid werden allemaal veel beter, en hij was nu zo gezond als de fitste Elf in Alagaësia. Hij moest nog wel betere balans en sierlijkheid verkrijgen. De Brandende Vlakte Toen hij Nasuada schouwde, kwam hij erachter dat Galbatorix een leger aan het verzamelen was in Surda. Eragon en Orik vertrokken uit Ellesméra en vlogen naar het zuiden op Saphira. Ze voegden zich bij de samengevoegde troepen van Surda en de Varden op De Brandende Vlakte. Het Rijk was 100.000 man sterk, waarmee het de Varden sterk overtrof. Angela, die nog steeds bij de Varden was, verzwakten een aantal van hun getal door het voedsel van de soldaten te vergiftigen. Vanaf het begin van de slag werden de Varden teruggedrongen door het Rijk. Gelukkig mengden kort na het begin van de slag de dwergen zich in de strijd, waardoor het tij werd gekeerd. Nasuada had ook een ongemakkelijk verdrag gesloten met een paar Kull, die ook meehielpen in het gevecht tegen het Rijk. Onverwachts verscheen er ook een andere Rijder met een rode draak. Vermoeid door de slag, werd Eragon verslagen en naar de grond gedragen door Saphira. Daar gingen hij en zijn opponent de confrontatie aan met zwaarden. Aan het eind van het duel herkende Eragon de manier van vechten van zijn tegenstander. Het lukte Eragon om de helm van zijn tegenstander eraf te rukken, Murtagh onthullend, waarvan hij dacht hij dood was. Murtagh onthulde dat hij door de Tweeling naar Urû'baen was gebraht, en toen zijn Draak, Thoorn uit het ei kwam voor hem, werden ze gedwongen om trouw te zweren aan Galbatorix in de Oude Taal. Hij onthulde ook dat Galbotorix de ware namen van hem en Thoorn wist, waardoor hij hen totaal kon onderwerpen. Zijn bevelen van Galbatorix waren dat hij moest proberen Eragon en Saphira gevangen te nemen omdat zij de laatste levende vrouwelijke draak was. Galbatorix had haar nodig om zijn visie van de orde van de Rijders weer op te bouwen onder zijn regering. Murtagh besloot hen genade te schenken omwille van hun verleden, maar hij nam Zar'roc in beslag, en zei in de Oude Taal dat Eragon Murtagh's jongere broer (dit is niet waar, Eragon's vader is Brom) was en dus ook een zoon van Morzan. Achtervolgd door deze gebeurtenissen, deelde Eragon dit geheim met Roran (die alle mensen uit Carvahall naar Surda had verhuisd om zich bij de Varden te voegen), Nasuada en Arya. Daarna ging hij akkoord met Roran om zijn verloofde te redden uit het hol van de Ra'zac. Helgrind Eragon en Roran bevochten en vermoorden één van de Ra'zac terwijl Saphira met de Lethrblaka, de ouders en rijdieren van de Ra'zac, vocht. Terwijl Roran Katrina redde, ontedkte Eragon Sloan in een nabij gelegen cel enbleef achter om hem te redden en om de laatste Ra'zac te doden. Maar voordat hij dat deed probeerde de Ra'zac een deal te sluiten met Eragon: dat zijn ras herinnerd zou worden voor alle angst die zij hadden ingeboezemd in ruil voor het vertellen van een gehein over Galbatorix; hij had bijna de "ware naam" ontdekt, maar de Ra'zac wou verder niets onthullen. De Ra'zac vervloekte Eragon, declarerend dat hij Alagaësia voor weeuwig zou moeten verlaten. daarna doodde Eragon de Razzac, waarmee hij Garrow wreekte en daarna nam hij sloan mee vanaf de Helgrind naar de Grijze Heide. Eragon ontdekte per ongeluk Sloan's ware naam door het overdenken van zijn leven en de motivaties achter zijn keuzes. Hij kon zich er echter niet toe zetten om Sloan te vermoorden. Daarom nam hij contact op met Islanzadí zodat Sloan zijn toevlucht kon vinden in Ellesméra. Zich beroepend op Sloan's ware naam, dwong hij de slager om in de Oude Taal te zweren nooit meer Katrina te zien. Daarna doordrong hij met met spreuken om hem te beschermen en te voeden op zijn weg naar Ellesméra. Tijdens zijn reis terug naar de Varden, was Eragon erg hongerig en besloot vlees te eten, en ontdekte hoeveeel hij er nog steeds van hield. Ook ontmoette hij de vroegere meester van Angela, Tenga. Hij kwam later Arya tegen, die was gekomen op zoek naar Eragon nadat hij Roran, Katrina en Saohira terug had gestuurd naar de Varden zonder hem, waardoor hij een sterkere band met haar kreeg. Een huwelijk en Murtagh ronde twee Toen Eragon terug kwam bij de Varden, stemde hij blij in om Roran en Katrina te trouwen. Voordat de ceremonie begon, kwamen Thoorn en Murtagh met een Lachende Dodenbataljon soldaten die door magie immuun waren voor pijn en alleen konden sterven door onthoofding of een steek door het hart. De rematch begon met Eragon en Murtagh vechtend in de lucht. Deze keer werd Eragon bijgestaan door Arya en de Elven die Islanzadí had gestuurd om Eragon te beschermen. Met hun hulp konden Eragon en Saphira Murtagh en Thoorn naar een patsstelling vechten. Omdat ze geen energie meer hadden om door te vechten, trok het rode paar zich terug en beloofden sterker terug te komen. Omdat Murtagh en de soldaten weg waren, kon Eragon Roran en Katrina trouwen. Zijn huwelijksgeschenk aan hen waren twee gouden ringen waarmee zij elkaars aanwezigheid en veiligheid konden aanvoelen. Ook konden ze er Eragon mee om hulp vragen. Terug naar Tronjheim Nasuada stuurde Eragon naar Tronjheim, begeleidt door Nar Garzhvog, de krijgsheer van de Kull. Garzhvog reisde met hem tot een bepaalde afstand, maar begeleidde hem niet naar een stad van de Dwergen. Eragon's missie was om te zorgen dat de nieuwe koning van de Dwergen de Varden zou steunen. Terwijl hij daar was, probeerde de Az Sweldn rak Anhûin hem te vermoorden. Nadat het werd bewezen dat zij achter de aanval zaten, werd de clan verbannen en zou in zijn geheel genegeerd worden tot ze de huidige Grimstborith, Vermund, zouden vervangen. Vermund echter, werd verbannen tot zijn dood. Orik werd daarna tot koning gekroond en maakte zijn krijgers gereed om de Varden te assisteren. Terugkeer naar Ellesméra Na de aarzelende toestemming van Nasuada, keerden Eragon en Spahira terug naar Ellesméra voor verdere training. Eragon hoorde van Oromis dat Brom zijn echte vader is en Murtagh dus niet zijn broer, maar halfbroer. Daarna informeerde Glaedr Eragon met de oorsprong van Galbatorix' immense kracht: de Eldunarí, een juweelachtig voorwerp dat zich in elke draak bevindt, die de ziel van de Draak vasthield na zijn dood, als ze het daarnaar verplaatsten na hun dood. Galbatorix had alle bekende Eldunarí gestolen of veroverd. Oromis zei dat hij geloofde dat Galbatorix' voorraad honderden Eldunarí bevatte. Voordat Oromis en glaedr naar Gil'ead vertrokken, besloot Glaedr zijn Eldunarí aan Eragon en Saphira te geven. Zoektocht naar een zwaard Toen Eragon in Ellesméra was, vroeg hij de Elfsmid Rhunön of zij een nieuw zwaard voor hem kon maken. Hoewel ze gelokt was door het idee van het wapen te maken wat Galbatorix zou doden, zij ze tegen hem dat het onmogelijk was door haar eed en ook omdat ze geen? glimstaal had om het zwaard te maken. De profetie van Solembum herinnerend, gingen Eragon en Saphira naar de Menoa boom om te zoeken voor het sterrenmetaal. Eragon probeerde in contact te komen met de boom om te vragen of er glimstaal lag onder haar wortels. De boom leek te slapen, dus gaf Eragon iets van zijn energie als een gift, om haar wakker te maken. Saphira werd ongeduldig en viel de boom aan om haar wakker te maken en hun vragen te beantwoorden. De boom werd wakker en viel hen terug aan. Eragon sloot een mysterieuze deal met de Menoa boom, en zij gaf hen de glimstaal die onder haar wortels lag. Daarna maakte Rhunön een zwaard voor Eragon door zijn gedachten en lichaam in beslag te nemen zodat zij haar eed kon omzeilen. Het voltooide slagzwaard was glanzend blauw, net als de schubben in de holte van Saphira's keel. Eragon noemde het "Brisingr". Het blad van het zwaard werd omhuld in vlammen telkens wanneer hij zijn naam zei in de Oude Taal. Rhunön theoriseerde dat dat ofwel de Ware Naam van het zwaard was, of omdat Eragons persoonlijkheid zich had versmolten met het zwaard tijdens het maakproces. Rhunön en Oromis zeiden dat Brisingr het beste Rijders zwaard ooit gemaakt was. Belegering van Feinster Eragon en Saphira arriveerden net op tijd om Arya en Blödhgarm te redden, te poort te openen, en de stad Feinster aan te vallen. The Varden stormden door de straten van de stad, en maakten gevangen waar ze dat ook maar konden. Toen ze de toren bereikten, ondekten ze dat er drie tovenaars een Schim aan het maken waren. Ze hakten een voor een door de schilden van de magiërs, maar waren te laat. De man waarin ze de zielen aan het oproepen waren, werd een extreem krachige Schim genaamd Varaug. Echter, door een mentale aanval van Eragon, kon Arya haar zwaard door zijn hart steken, waarmee hij dood ging. Door Glaedr's hart der harten kon Eragon het lot van Oromis en Glaedr zien. Murtagh werd bezeten door Galbatorix en vermoorde Oromis, Thoorn toestaand Glaedr te vermoorden. Zowel Eragon als Saphira rouwden voor het grote verlies en zwoeren Glaedr's Eldunarí veilig te bewaren. Aanval op Belatona Daarna leidden Eragon en Saphira de Varden naar Belatona. Met de hulp van Arya, Blödhgarm en zijn Elven vochten ze snel hun weg door de soldaten van het Rijk. De groep soldaten achter Eragon, Saphira en de Elven werd geleid door Roran, die was bevorderd door Nasuada op basis van zijn prestaties. Persoonlijke informatie Uiterlijk Oorspronkelijk was Eragon een Mens van gemiddelde hoogte, fel bruine ogen, dikke, donkere wenkbrauwen en bruin haar. Eragon werd soms omschreven als redelijk klein of leniger dan gemiddeld. Roran omschreef Eragon als een lichte bouw hebbende in Oudste. Tijdens zijn reizen met Brom kreeg Eragon een slanke, gespierde bouw. Hij ging naar de Viering van de Bloedeed in Ellesméra, waar hij transformeerde in een Elf/Menshybride door de magie van de Draken. Zijn gezicht werd scherper, bleek en glad. Zijn ogen werden schuin en zijn oren spits. Zijn snelheid, kracht, zichtsvermogen, tastzin, gehoor en smaak werden allemaal verhoogd tot Elf-achtige gevoeligheid. Hij hield wel en paar menselijke eigenschappen, zoals dikkere jukbeenderen en het moeten scheren. Het belangrijkste was dat hij verlost was van het vervloekte litteken op zijn rug. Nadat hij een soldaat sloeg in een gevecht en hij zijn vingers ontwrichtte, gebruikte Eragon magie om dikke eeltplekken op zijn knokkels te laten groeien, zoals de Ascûdgamln van de Dwergen. Hierdoor kon hij harde objecten stompen met weinig tot geen gevolg voor zijn handen. Krachten Eragon was een krachtige Rijder, vooral na zijn transformatie. Hoewel het nooit is gezegd is het waarschijnlijk dat Eragon een wonderkind was binnen de Rijders. Dit wordt ondersteund de feiten dat hij zelf magie ontdekte en alles heel snel leerde. In iets meer dan een jaar beheersde hij dingen waar anderen jaren over deden om te leren, laat staan beheersen. Eragon was vooral goed in creatieve spreuken, zwaardmanschap, vuur oproepen en tovenaarsduels. Hij ontving veel lof voor zijn behendigheid in de zwaardkunst. Brom noemde hem een "bijzondere en getalenteerde zwaardvechter". Na Eragon's duel met Arya noemde de wapenmeester van de Varden, Fredric, het "ongelooflijke zwaardvechtkunst. Ik heb zelfs nieuwe bewegingen geleerd door simpelweg naarj ullie twee te kijken", ondanks dat Eragon had verloren. Eragon was een natuurtalent in het zwaardvechten. Hij ging snel vooruit in een kleine periode van tijd en kon zijn mannetje staan tegen veel meer ervaren tegenstanders. Eragon demonstreerde zijn kunsten in het eerste boek door uiteindelijk Brom te verslaan in een duel en gelijk met Murtagh te sparren terwijl hij een sterke zwaardvechter was die zijn hele leven de zwaardkunst had bestudeerd en geoefend. Saphira merkte op dat er maar weinig waren die Eragon konden evenaren met een zwaard. Door de Elven kracht en snelheid die hij had gekregen, gecombineerd met zijn talent voor zwaardvechten, kon hij ineens alle dwergen en mensen verslaan, samen met de meeste elven, zoals Vanir. Toch werd hij overtroffen door tegenstanders met meer ervaring, zoals Arya en Murtagh. Maar na te trainen met Glaedr kon hij dit obstakel overwinnen. Dit deed hij door gebruik te maken van De Weg van het Weten, een vaardigheid waarmee hij lichaamstaal kon interpreteren en dat combineren met alles wat hij wist over zijn tegenstander, waarna hij die informatie gebruikt om zijn tegenstander te verslaan. Door deze vaardigheid te gebruiken was hij eindelijk Arya's gelijke en kon hj Murtagh verslaan. Zoals hem werd geleerd door Brom, bestond zijn techniek uit snelle en elegante bewegingen. Hij was ook een bedreven jager en boogschutter, een eigenschap die alleen maar werd versterkt door zijn transformatie. Hij kon uren praten over deze activiteiten, en jagen in de het Schild zonder ongelukken, een geweldige prestatie aangezien gehele legioenen van Galbatorix daar verdwenen waren (hoewel dat kwan door de aanwezigheid van Urgals daar). Eragon had ook dikke eeltplekken op zijn knokkels, lijkend op (en geïnspireerd door) de Ascûdgamln van de Dwergen, die hun knokkels beschermden als hij iets sloeg. Eragon had een gigantische hoeveelheid aan energie opgeslagen in de ring Aren (een indirect geschenk van Brom na zijn dood). Eragon bezat ook de met juwelen versierde riem van Beloth de Wijze, hij kon energie "aftappen" voor meer kracht van Saphira, Glaedr's Eldunarí, en zijn directe omgeving. Er zat ook een blauwe saffier in de degenknop van zijn nieuwe zwaard, Brisingr. Na het vinden van de Kluis der Zielen werd Eragon ook bijgestaan door de Eldunarí van Umaroth en vele andere overleden Draken, die zijn magische en mentale krachten verhoogden. Eragon was een bekwame tovenaar. Brom verkondigde zijn trots in Eragon omdat hij vele verschillende spreuken kon maken met zijn beperkte vocabulair in de Oude Taal. Hij had vooral talent in pyrokinesis, het manipuleren van vuur met maar één woord. Zijn mentale krachten waren ook erg sterk, en werden nog sterker wanneer Glaedr's en Saphira's geesten zich combineerden met die van hem. Eragon's magie was blauw van kleur. Eragon kon soms de toekomst zien in zijn dromen. Hij droomde van zijn gevecht met Murtagh op de Brandende Vlakte, van zijn vertrek op een boot met twee draken in de lucht en van Arya's gevangenschap in Gil'ead. Na het onderricht van Oromis, kon Eragon beter magie begrijpen en overtrefde hij de meeste andere magiërs. Hij kon ook non-verbale spreuken gebruiken, zoals wanneer hij de dwergen hielp ontsnappen in Tronjiheim, en hij kon spreuken verzinnen. Eragon kon ook non-verbaal (met de hulp van de Eldunarí) een Spreuk der Medelijden uitspreken over Galbatorix, waarmee hij de kwaadaardige koning versloeg. Titels Naast zijn Drakenrijder zijn, had Eragon nog vele andere titels, zoals de volgende: * '''Schimmendoder - Vanwege het doden van Dúrza, en het assisteren in de dood van Varaug * Vuurzwaard - Eerst voor het dragen van het rode zwaard Zar'roc, en het doden van Duúrza met een vlammend zwaard. Later vanwege zijn zwaard Brisingr, die zich in vlammen hulde wanneer Eragon zijn naam uitsprak (deze bijnaam komt oorspronkelijk uit het Urgals). * Argetlam - betekent "Zilverhand", gebruikt vanwege zijn gedwëy ignasia. * Shur'tugal - "Drakenrijder" in de Oude Taal * De Laatste Vrije Rijder '''- 'Hij was de enige bekende Rijder, naast Oromis, die niet werd gebruikt door Galbatorix * '''Bromszoon - '''Zijn vader was Brom * '''Niemandszoon - '''Een lange tijd was de identiteit van zijn vader onbekend. * '''Gesel van de Ra'zac - '''Nadat hij de Ra'zac had gedood noemde sommige Varden hem zo. * '''Morzanszoon - '''Vanaf de Slag op de Brandende Vlakten tot zijn terugkeer naar Ellesméra, dacht Eragon dat hij de zoon van Morzan, de eerste en laatste van de Meinedigen, was. Murtagh noemde hem eens zo. * '''Elven Vriend - '''Hij werd officieel een niet-elven bondgenoot van het volk van Koningin Islanzadí, aangegeven door de ring Aren. * '''Koningdoder - '''Omdat hij Galbatorix doodde. * '''Grootmeester van de orde der Drakenrijders - '''Na Oromois' dood werd deze titel overgedragen op Eragon * '''Leider van de Varden - '''Nadat Nasuada werd gekidnapt door Murtagh werd Eragon tijdelijk de leider van de Varden. * '''Overwinnaar van Slakken - '''Na het dooden van een snalglí geeft hij zichzelf deze titel als een grapje. * '''Kleintje - '''Saphira noemt hem zo wanneer ze hem gerust wil stellen. Persoonlijkheid Eragon's meest vooraanstaande karaktertrek was zijn leergierigheid; Hij stelde altijd overal vragen bij, altijd wilde hij meer leren. Het maakte niet uit wat het was, hij wilde er altijd meer over weten. Oromis zei dat hij deze trek had geërfd van Brom, die altijd geïrriteerd werd door zijn constante stroom aan vragen. Eragon had een sterk gevoel voor gerechtigheid en gelijkheid, hij verachtte slavernij en de tirannische heerschappij van Galbatorix. Hij discussieerde met Murtagh over dit morele principe. Nadat hij een soldaat doodde, voelde hij later spijt. Nadat hij leerde om de gedachten van dieren aan te raken, kon hij niet langer vlees eten. Na zijn ontsnapping uit Helgrind werd hij echter door omstandigheden gedwongen om vlees te eten, en hij realiseerde zich hoe erg hij het miste. Hij besloot dat gematigdheid beter is dan fanatisme. Eragon was een snelle leerling, hij werd een alfabeet en een vergevorderd zwaardvechter in een zeer korte tijd. Hij was echter ook vaak haastig en impulsief, hoewel hij daar later minder last van had. Hij stond ook bekend om zijn driftigheid, en hij liet vaak zijn frustratie zijn gevoelens overheersen. Eragon was koppig en dwars over zijn persoonlijke meningen, zelfs in hopeloze situaties en wanneer iedereen tegen hem was. Hij weigerde zijn najaging van Arya op te geven, ondanks dat zij hem meerdere keren had afgewezen. Het duurde lang voordat hij Nasuada's verbond met de Urgals kon accepteren. Uiteindelijk vormde hij echter een vriendschap met de leider van de Kull, Garzhvog. Net als de rest van zijn familie (Brom, Roran en Murtagh) was Eragon ook vastbesloten, standvastig en wilskrachtig. Wanneer hij zich eenmaal instelde op een koers, ging hij door tot het einde en liet zich door niets stoppen. Hij was wel heel even wanhopig tijdens een trainingssessie met Oromis nadat hij erg pijnlijke aanvallen kreeg van het litteken op zijn rug. Eragon accepteerde de verantwoordelijkheid van de Rijders om andere te helpen. Hij gaf vaak meer om anderen dan om zichzelf, en werd erg boos wanneer iemand Saphira beledigde, meer dan wanneer hij zelf beledigd werd. Hij was erg loyaal aan zijn vrienden en aan de Varden. Hij verachtte oneerlijkheid en toen hij dacht dat het hem niet lukte Galbatorix te verslaan, vond hij het het ergst dat de kwaadaardige koning we zou komen met zijn misdaden en zijn straf zou ontsnappen. Deze verachting van oneerlijkheid is waarom hij de Spreuk der Medelijden uitsprak, want hij wilde dat de tiran de onrechtmatigheid van zijn acties zou inzien. Eragon had ook een gewoonte om moeilijkheden te vinden, zoals Saphira, Brom en Islanzadí meerdere keren zeiden. Opnieuw lijkt hij deze trek te delen met zijn vader, halfbroer en neef; hoewel het bij hem meer uitgesproken was. In Erfenis lijkt Eragon wijzer en zekerder van zichzelf. Nadat hij zijn Ware Naam ontdekte begreep en accepteerde hij zichzelf, wat opgemerkt werd door Arya. Deze nieuwe wijsheid was zichtbaar toen hij vrede in de toekomst verzekerde toen hij Dwergen en Urgals aan de Drakenrijders toevoegde. Hij zorge ook dat Urgals niet langer andere rassen zou aanvallen door spelen te creeëren waarin jonge Urgals zich konden meten met andere rassen. Liefdesleven Arya was Eragon's enige liefde in de series. Eragon heeft meerdere keren zijn gevoelens uiting gegeven, maar werd elke keer afgewezen door Arya, verwijzend naar hun leeftijdsverschil (84-85 jaar), de onmogelijkheid van vredevolle relaties tijdens oorlog, afscheiding door individuele taken, en haar rouwen over Fäolin, die 20 jaar lang haar reisgenoot was, als redenen. Volgens Oromis eindigde bijna alle relaties tussen Mensen en Elven in tragedie. Oromis en Arya zeiden ook dat Eragon nog maar een kind was voor de Elven, die praktisch onsterfelijk zijn. In een discussie met Roran, stelde Eragon dat hij, omdat hij nu ook onsterfelijk was, het deprimerend zou zijn als hij constant zou moeten hertrouwen. Eragon wilde trouwen, maar Elven trouwen niet. Eragon's transformatie tijdens de Agaetí Blödhren gaf hier een oplossing voor, want hij is half Mens, half Elf. Eragon stelde dat Arya de enig vrouw was met wie hij wilde zijn. In de herinnering die Brom had nagelaten aan Eragon via Saphira, waarschuwde Brom Eragon om behoedzaam te kiezen wie hij lief zou hebben, omdat het lot een ziekelijke belangstelling had in hun familie, implicerend dat Eragon een keuze heeft. In ''Erfgoed ''werden de gevoelens tussen Eragon en Arya steeds duidelijker, omdat ze samen vochten in gevechten, samen dronken en steeds hechtere vrienden werden, hoewel Eragon nooit zijn gevoelens voor haar verloor. Tegen de tweede helft van het boek wordt het duidelijk dat Arya Eragon's gevoelens begint te beantwoorden, maar dat haar plichtsgevoel en haar angst dat Eragon interesse in haar zal verliezen en haar zo zal verraden, haar ervan weerhoudt haar gevoelens volledig te erkennen. Aan het eind van het boek vertellen Eragon en Arya elkaar hun ware namen en Arya weet dan dat hij van haar houdt. Helaas moet Eragon Alagaësia verlaten om de niewe orde van Draken en Drakenrijders en heeft Arya succesvol haar moeder opgevolgd als koningin na haar dood (daarnaast werd ze ook de nieuwe Rijder verbonden met haar draak Fírnen) waardoor ze Eragon niet kan volgen. Na een innig gedag zeggen scheiden hun wegen zich als Eragon wegvaart van Alagaësia met Saphira om de Drakeneieren op te voeden. Er is echter een mogelijkheid dat Eragon en Arya zullen eindigen als koppel, want Christopher Paolini heeft in een interview met Mike Macauley gezegd: "Wat we in gedachten moeten houden is dat de serie niet voorbij is, het verhaal van Eragon en Arya gaat door. Ze zullen een lange tijd blijven leven, en hun relatie is ver van over." Aansluitingen met de echte wereld Overeenkomsten Star Wars Eragon lijkt op vele manieren op Luke Skywalker: ze beginnen hun avontuur op een erg jonge leeftijd (vijtien in ''Erfgoed, ''negentien in ''Star Wars), hun adoptiegezinnen (oom en tante) worden vermoord, waarna ze nergens anders naartoe kunnen vluchten dan naar hun mentor. Ze krijgen de kans om een eeuwenoude orde voort te zetten (de Drakenrijders voor Eragon, de Jedi voor Luke), en ze worden de eerste van een nieuwe generatie van die orde. Beide helden verliezen hun wapen en maken hun eigen eigen vervanging (Eragon: Brisingr, Luke: zijn groene lightsaber). Ook gebruikten ze beide wapens van kwaadaardige karakters die vermoord/gewond waren. Ze worden beide getraind door oude leden van de orde nadat hun eerste leraar sterft (Brom en Oromis, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda). Eragon heeft net als Luke een kleiner broertje/zusje waarvan hij eerst nog niet wist (Murtagh in Erfgoed, Prinses Leia in Star Wars) In de Eragon film staart Eragon naar een zonsondergang als Roran vertrekt, net als Luke staart naar de zonnen. Lord Of The Rings Eragon lijkt op zowel Frodo als Aragorn, want Eragon en Frodo krijgen beide een taak en moeten beide een zware last dragen (Eragon moet de orde voortzetten en Galbatorix verslaan, terwijl Frodo de Ene Ring moet vernietigen en Sauron verslaan), en Eragon en Aragorn zijn beide Mensen die verliefd worden op een zwartharige Elf (Arwen bij Aragorn, Arya bij Eragon). Eragon en Aragorn zijn ook beide karakters met een grootse bestemming (Eragon moet de orde voortzetten en is de zoon van een van de laatste Drakenrijders, en Aragorn moet helpen bij de destructie van de Ene Ring en hij is laatste van de lijn van Koningen). Een andere overeenkomst is dat Eragon en Frodo beide na het volbrengen van hun taak de behoefte hebben om weg te gaan. Ook zijn Aragorn en Eragon beide een mengeling van Mensen en Elven. Harry Potter Eragon lijkt erg op Harry Potter, aangezien ze beide wezen zijn, opgebracht door hun oom en tante, beide hebben Magische krachten, en beide moeten een kwaadaardig persoon verslaan die onsterfelijk lijkt. Ook worden hun eeuwenoude mentoren vermoord (Dumbledore / Oromis en Brom).De moordenaren van de mentors leken tegenstanders (Snape / Murtagh) maar blijken toch de hoofdpersoon uiteindelijk te helpen. Het echte leven Auteur Christopher Paolini zegt dat Eragon begonnen was als een autobiografisch karakter. Paolini begon met het schrijven van Eragon op vijftienjarige leeftijd, wat de leeftijd is van de hoofdpersoon aan het begin van het boek. "Toen ik Eragon voor het eerst bedacht, was hij mij. Over jezelf schrijven is waarschijnlijk een van de makkelijkste dingen om te doen voor een vijftienjarige auteur. Ik merkte echter dat, toen het verhaal verder ging, Eragon dingen deed die ik nooit zou hebben gedaan, zoals het vechten met monsters en het vliegen op een draak. Hij kreeg een eigen karakter, waar ik erg blij mee ben." Etymologie Christopher Paolini heeft gezegd dat hij de naam Eragon bedacht door de D in "dragon" te vervangen met een E, maar op Comic-con 2010 onthulde hij dat de "werktitel" van het karakter "Kevin" was. Aantekeningen * Eragons vermogen om door het Schild te reizen zonder ongelukken staat in ironisch contrast met Galborix. In feite heeft Eragon veel voordeel gehad van het Schild, terwijl Galbatorix er veel van te lijden heeft gehad. ** Galbatorix verloor zijn eerste Draak in het Schild, terwijl Eragon Saphira's ei daar vond. ** Galbatorix verloor daar de helft van zijn leger (wat later bleek te zijn gebeurd door de Urgals), terwijl heel Carvahall, Eragons geboorteplaats, door het Schild kon vluchten van de Ra'zac, met minimale verliezen. * Eragon werd in de film gespeeld door Edward Speleers. Categorie:Personages Categorie:Magiërs Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Drakenrijder Categorie:Varden de:Eragon en:Eragon es:Eragon (personaje) fi:Eragon fr:Eragon it:Eragon Bromsson no:Eragon Shadeslayer pl:Eragon Bromsson ru:Эрагон